scootertechnofandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Scooter
thumb thumb A Scooter egy techno, hardcore zenét játszó, népszerű német együttes. Világszerte több, mint huszonötmillió albumot adtak el, nyolcvannál is több nemzetközi elismerést gyűjtöttek be, emellett a legsikeresebb német előadónak számítanak 23 TOP 10-es kislemezükkel.Scootertechno.com biográfia Jelen pillanatban három tagból áll: H.P. Baxxter, Rick J. Jordan, és 2006 októbere óta Michael Simon. Számos sláger fűződik a nevükhöz, melyeket az időközönként bekövetkező stílusváltások és tagcserék tesznek még érdekesebbé. Minden tagváltás után egy új fejezet (Chapter) kezdődik a Scooter történetében, jelenleg a negyediknél tartanak. A csapat számos kisebb projektben is tevékenykedik (például Ratty, Sheffield Jumpers). Kiadójuk a Kontor Records, de sajátot is üzemeltetnek Sheffield Tunes néven.A Kontor Records weboldala Magyarországon eleinte a Record Express forgalmazta lemezeiket, majd annak csődje után a Warner-csoporthoz tartozó Magneoton lett a magyarországi importőr.A Magneoton weboldala Hivatalos magyarországi rajongói közösségük a Scootertechno Hungary. Legsikeresebb albumuk a Jumping All Over The World, melyből csak Európában több mint félmilliót adtak el, legsikeresebb kislemezük pedig a Nessaja, az egyetlen, amely valaha is vezette a német kislemezlistát. Története First Chapter: Ferris Bueller (1994–1998) 1986-ban H.P. Baxxter és Rick J. Jordan két másik előadóval együtt megalapította az avantgárd, new wave hangzású Celebrate the Nun együttest, mely azonban nem volt hosszú életű, bár egy-két kisebb sikert elkönyvelhettek.A Billboard értékelése a Celebrate The Nun-ról A banda feloszlása után egy ideig nem találkoztak, majd 1993-ban ők ketten H.P. unokatestvérének, Ferris Buellernek és egy producernek, Jens Thelenek a segítségével létrehozták a The Loop nevű remixbandát. Eredetileg csak mellékprojektként kezelték, azonban nagy meglepetésre az első számuk, a Vallée De Larmes a nyolcadik helyig jutottShefftunes.tk a német listákon (bár ezt a számot mind a mai napig a hivatalos weboldal sem szerepelteti, mint Scooter-szerzeménytLásd ezzel kapcsolatban a hivatalos oldalt). Stúdiójukat Hannoverben állították felA The Loop! lemezmegjelenéseiről bővebben (majd 1996-ban átköltöztek Hamburgba). Ugyanebben az évben áprilisban Hamburgban léptek fel. Az egyik instrumentális szerzeményükre H.P. elkezdett spontán módon szövegelni, így született a Hyper Hyper szám, melybe teljesen véletlenül került a Scooter szó, de a csapatot innentől kezdve már ezen a néven ismerték. A Hyper Hyper hatalmas sikere váratlan volt. Több, mint hétszázezer példányt adtak el a kislemez mindkét kiadásából, ami platinalemezt jelentett. A Scooter azonban nem maradt meg egyszámos együttesnek: a Move Your Ass! is hatalmas sláger lett, csakúgy, mint az ezt követő számok, és az ...And The Beat Goes On című debütáló nagylemez (két aranylemezt és két platinalemezt gyűjtöttek be vele, Magyarországon is hatalmas siker volt). 1996-ban második albumuk, az Our Happy Hardcore a régi hangzást letisztultabbá tette (és három arany-, valamint egy platinalemezt kaptak érte), de az ugyanebben az évben megjelenő harmadik album, a Wicked! bemutatkozó kislemeze, az I'm Raving már jóval lassabb tempójú volt, mint az addigi számok, a Break It Up-pal pedig megalkották a világ első techno-balladáját. 1997-ben az Age Of Love albumon megjelent a gitáreffekt is (Fire, mely a Mortal Kombat 2 filmben is hallható). Ez a lemez arról is híres, hogy a címadó dal videoklipje akkoriban szokatlanul nagy költségvetéssel és profi technikával készült. A Scooter egyre sikeresebb lett, nemzetközileg is elismerték őket, sőt egy ízben még a Cobra 11 című sorozatban is felbukkantak, mint szereplők (2. évad 20. rész: A hírnév átka). Az időszak lezárásaképpen megjelent a Rough And Tough And Dangerous című válogatáslemez, egy új számmal (No Fate). Ekkoriban már kezdték érezni, hogy a Scooter kifulladóban van, ráadásul nézeteltérések gyengítették a csapatot: Ferris többet szeretett volna lenni a reflektorfényben. Ennek hatására úgy határoztak, rövid szünetet tartanak, és aztán újult erővel folytatják tovább. Second Chapter: Axel Coon (1998–2002) 1998-ban Ferris Bueller a sorozatos nézeteltérések hatására kilépett a csapatból, hogy szólókarrierbe kezdjen (egyes későbbi hírek szerint mániás depressziótól szenvedett, és ez is indoka volt a kiválásnak.http://vip.rtl.de/cms/stars/scooter-ferris-depressionen.php Ferris Bueller a Spiegel TV-nek azt nyilatkozta, hogy a siker hatására meglévő depressziós betegsége felerősödött. Sajnos egyedüli próbálkozásai nem lettek túl sikeresek. Helyére az ekkoriban Lacoon néven számokat kiadó Axel Coon ideális választásnak ígérkezett, hiszen korábban már dolgoztak vele együtt (egyszer még helyettesíteni is beugrott egy brémai fellépésre, amikor Rick megsérültA Scooter 1997-es fellépése Brémában, ahol Axel Coon és Feris Bueller együtt állnak a színpadon), valamint a Scooter hamburgi stúdiójába is bejáratos volt. Az új időszakot a „Second Chapter” névvel illették. Az első kislemez, a How Much Is The Fish? hatalmas siker lett (talán azért is, mert egy népszerű népdalt dolgozott felBots - Wat Zullen We Drinken), a nyáron megjelent No Time To Chill album nemkülönben. Sikere miatt később kiadtak egy korlátozott példányszámú változatot is, melyen addig nem hallott remixek is helyet kaptak. Ezzel a lemezzel ment el a Scooter a progresszív house irányába. Készítéséről pedig, akkoriban egyedülálló módon, internetes naplót vezettek. 1999-ben olyan erős kislemezek jelentek meg, mint a Faster Harder Scooter, Fuck The Millennium; és a nagylemez, a Back To The Heavyweight Jam. Ugyanebben az évben jelentette be H.P. négy új álnevét: Sheffield Dave, Candyman, Ice, és Screaming Lord. Nem sokkal később elindult a scootertechno.com weboldal. Ekkor avatták fel az új logót, a szótölcsért, és ekkor változtatták meg a nevük betűtípusát is (Crass). 2000-ben jött a Sheffield, új ritmusokkal, és új zenei próbálkozásokkal, alapvetően lassabb tempóval. Megkezdte működését a Sheffield Tunes is. Az év végén elnyerték a legsikeresebb dance előadó díját a német VIVA Comet díjkiosztóján. Több álnéven is elkezdtek remixeket kiadni, miután a negatív kritikai hangok is elkezdtek felerősödni (Ratty, 3AM). Az évtized végére ugyanis a Scooter hagyományos stílusa kezdett kifutni a mainstream-vonalból, s ezért, valamint a feldolgozások számának növekedése miatt erősödtek a velük szembeni ellenérzések is. Ravasz húzásként ekkor megjelent "I'm Your Pusher" című kislemezüket megjelentették kétoldalas white label bakelitlemez-formában, "The Pusher 1" és "The Pusher 2" számcímekkel, előadó megnevezése nélkül. Eljuttatták egy korábban őket szidalmazó brit rádióhoz is, amely nagyon sokat játszotta a dalt, bár fogalma sem volt róla, ki az eredeti előadó.A "The Pusher" nevű bakelitről itt lehet többet olvasni A Sheffield második kislemeze, a She's The Sun korlátozott példányszámú kiadás volt, ugyanis mindössze 77 777 darab készült belőle, ebből az első ezerhez ajándék üzenetrögzítő-szöveg járt.Scootertour.nl Hyper Hyper – Biography Of Scooter 2001-ben a Posse (I Need You On The Floor) az ős-Scooter magasra torzított hangsávjait hozta vissza (a dal, szintén a titkolózás kedvéért, megjelent más álneveken is), és az új lemez, a We Bring The Noise! is egy keményebb, technósabb darab lett. Nyári kislemezként az Aiii Shot The DJ-t hozták ki, amelynek külön érdekessége, hogy teljesen más, mint az albumverzió. Az év végén még kijött a Ramp! (The Logical Song) kislemezen, melynek videoklipje a Halálos iramban című filmre hasonlít. Ennek az időszaknak a lezárásaként jelent meg 2002-ben a Push The Beat For This Jam, és az első Scooter koncert-DVD, az Encore - Live And Direct, mely megjelent audio CD-n is. Utóbbin már megtalálható a Nessaja, a Third Chapter legelső próbálkozása. Megjelent továbbá a 24 Carat Gold is, melyen az addig megjelent 24 kislemez volt, igaz, némiképp lerövidítve, hogy elférjenek egy CD-n. Third Chapter: Jay Frog (2002–2006) 2002-ben Axel Coon is úgy döntött, hogy szólókarrierbe kezd. A megüresedő helyre egy ifjú DJ-tehetség, Jay Frog került. Ő is hasonlóképpen került be az együttesbe, mint Axel Coon: már korábban is dolgozott együtt a Scooterrel, és a remixei is ígéretesnek tűntek (a Planet Trax-ben tevékenykedett, illetve "Pushin'" címmel megjelent egy kislemeze is). Már rögtön az első kislemez, a Nessaja nagy sikert ért el, az első, és ezidáig egyetlen alkalom, hogy Scooter-kislemez vezette a német listát.Scootertechno.ru Chart Success De ezzel nem álltak meg: az új formáció első albumán, a The Stadium Techno Experience-en szerepel a Scooter-rajongók egyik legnagyobb himnusza, a Maria (I Like It Loud). Újabb stílusváltásnak lehettünk tanúi: immár a közönség igényének megfelelően több dance és trance szám született, ugyanakkor a feldolgozások száma is látványosan megnőtt. Ezután kisebb szünet következett, amelyet csak egy kislemez, a "Jigga Jigga!" tört meg, és igazából egyik nagylemezhez sem köthető. Ezzel a számmal egyébként másodikok lettek az Eurovíziós Dalfesztivál 2004-es németországi selejtezőjén.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany_in_the_Eurovision_Song_Contest_2004 2004-ben jött a kísérletezgetős, több stílus egyvelegét felvonultató Mind The Gap, méghozzá rögtön háromféle változatban, és a Shake That! kislemez, mely szintén hatalmas siker lett - és sikerült megosztania az akkor már meglehetősen heterogén rajongótábort. Ugyanebben az évben rendezték meg a zenekar fennállásának tizedik évfordulója alkalmából a hamburgi nagykoncertet, melyen elhangzott a Hyper Hyper felújított, 2004-es változata is. 2005-ben megjelent a Who's Got The Last Laugh Now?, és azután egy hosszú szünet következett, új szám nem készült, a csapat csak turnézott. Többek között eljutottak az Egyesült Államokba, ahol Chicagóban adtak egy fergeteges koncertet, melyről videofelvételt is készítettek, és ez lett a Hello! (Good To Be Back) videoklipje. 2006-ban megjelent az Excess All Areas koncert-DVD, melyet egy hosszú turné végén vettek fel Hamburgban. A kiadványt megjelentették audio CD-n is, ez volt tőlük a 2006-os évben az egyedüli zenei kiadvány. Az időszak lezárásaként nem jelent meg semmilyen összefoglaló jellegű válogatáslemez. Chapter Four: Michael Simon (2006–) 2006-ban Jay Frog is kivált, hogy szólókarrierbe kezdhessen, az ő helyét vette át Michael Simon, aki szintén veteránnak számít a német tánczenében (a Shahin & Simon duó főleg rave és happy hardcore stílusban dolgozott, Jerry Ropero-val pedig éveken keresztül klubzenét játszott; ezen felül "Baby Techno" címmel készített egy önálló rave-dalt). Akárcsak az előző tagok, Michael is korábbi közreműködése okán került a csapatba. Az átállás zökkenőmentességét mi sem bizonyította jobban, minthogy öt nappal a tagcsere után már koncerteztek Svájcban.Scootertechno.co.uk A Brief History of Scooter Michael beválasztása sok régi rajongóban aggodalmat keltett, hiszen ő alapvetően a house műfajban tevékenykedett évekig. 2007-ben a „Chapter Four” jegyében jelent meg a The Ultimate Aural Orgasm című album, rajta két kislemezzel (Behind The Cow és a német nyelvűNem ez az első német nyelven megjelent szerzeményük. 2002-ben a volt NDK területén kiadták a We Bring The Noise! album bónusz-trackjeként az ''Am Fenster című számot, viszont az nem jelent meg kislemezen. Így a Lass Uns Tanzen az első német nyelvű kislemezük. Lass Uns Tanzen, mely az első olyan számuk is, mely kifejezetten a klubok számára íródottScooter - Lass Uns Tanzen… denn morgen sind wir tot!). Emellett a Lass Uns Tanzen Club Tour hosszú idő után az első olyan Scooter-turné volt, amely nem színpadi fellépésből állt, hanem diszkók és klubok látogatásából. Ugyanebben az évben kipróbálták a jumpstyle stílust: egy egész albumot szenteltek ennek. A próbálkozás sikeres volt, ebben az évben jelent meg a 21. kislemezük (And No Matches), mely bekerült a német TOP 10-be, mely eddig még egy német előadónak sem sikerült a lista 1956-os indulása óta."Újra támad a Scooter?" A music.hu cikke. 2008-ban újra lemezt adtak ki Nagy-Britanniában, s az első heti lemezmegjelenési adatok alapján a Jumping All Over The World album rögtön az első helyen nyitott a brit listán, megelőzve ezzel Madonna legújabb lemezét is. A lemezhez kapcsolódó Jumping All Over The World Tour hatalmas sikere miatt gyakorlatilag egész évben ezzel a lemezzel turnéztak."A Scooter bankot robbantott Angliában". Az origo.hu cikke. Koncertjeiken a klipekből már ismert jumpstyle táncosok is részt vettek, akik augusztusban saját projektet kaptak, Sheffield Jumpers néven. Az év vége felé több zenész, más-más stílusokból, remixelte a kedvenc Scooter-számát, az elkészült műveket pedig 2009-ben Hands On Scooter néven ki is adták. Még az év vége előtt megjelent a Jumping All Over The World - Whatever You Want nevű speciális kiadás, amely háromféle változatban jelent meg, s két CD-n járt hozzá a Jumping All Over The World album, a Hands On Scooter első szerzeményei, a Scooter német TOP 10-es kislemezei, valamint a Status Quo-val közösen felvett Jump That Rock (Whatever You Want), bónuszként pedig még egy koncert-DVD is helyet kapott a csomagban. 2009-ben ünnepelték fennállásuk 15. évfordulóját, és új albumot valamint kislemezt ígértek. A J'adore Hardcore augusztusban, az Under The Radar Over The Top album októberben érkezett. A kislemez klipjének forgatása nem zajlott zökkenőmentesen: H.P. Baxxtert kirabolták a szállodai szobájában. A rendőrségen nem értették meg, és kérték, hogy jöjjön vissza egy spanyol tolmáccsal. Nem sokkal azután, hogy elment, az ETA nevű terrorszervezet felrobbantotta a rendőrség épületét.H.P. Baxxter csodás megmenekülése egy bombatámadás elől Júliusban a Scooter képletesen a filmvásznon is hódított, mivel a Brüno című film főcímdala a Nessaja lett, de a Crank It Up is hallható benne. Szeptemberben hosszú idő után először látogattak el Magyarországra is.Scooter a BME Egyetemi Napokon A BME Fesztiválon adott koncertjüket elsöprő ováció fogadta. 2010-ben megjelent a Stuck On Replay nevű kislemezük, mely a német jégkorong-világbajnokság hivatalos dala lett, és videoklipjében a magyar válogatott is szerepel. Márciusban pedig lemezbemutató turnéra indultak, főként német nyelvterületen. Májusban megjelent egy újabb koncertlemezük, a Live In Hamburg, mely CD- és DVD-forma mellett immár Blu-Ray-en is kiadásra került. Augusztusban ismét Magyarországra látogattak, a Szegedi Ifjúsági Napokon léptek fel, ahol a hatalmas érdeklődés miatt a szervezők a nagyszínpadra tették át őket.Telt házat csinál a Scooter a SZIN-en - az index.hu cikke A 2011-es év érdekesen indult a Scooter számára, ugyanis Ferris Bueller beperelte őket. Állítása szerint a "Nessaja" eredetijét ő készítette, de szerzőként való megnevezését a Scooter a mai napig mellőzi. Ezért szerzői jogi pert indított az együttes ellen.Ferris a következőket írta Facebook-on: "Don`t get me wrong: I`d love to see them successful! BUT with their OWN ideas. There will be a big lawsuit about the most successful Scooter track ever - that has been written by me... ( talking `bout the english version and all additional hooklines) - "Nessaja". I would never have taken any action...until they`ve send me this letter from their lawyer: he wanted to ban me from saying that I have been the author of the Nessaja version of SCOOTER. This has been my last post about this unpleasant issue. some people think I`d like to get some attention...don`t like attention. Just want to tell the truth! But from now on: let the justice decide". Más hírek is borzolták a kedélyeket: egy rosszindulatú fotómontázs alapján H.P.-t megvádolták azzal, hogy az ismert norvég, régen neonáci eszméket hirdető egy emberből álló zenekar, a Burzum rajongója. A hírt következetesen cáfolták.Ebben a német nyelvű interjúban a Scooter kategorikusan cáfolja, hogy bármi közük lenne neonáci zenekarokhoz, illetve megjegyzik, hogy sosem politizálnak Ezen túlmenően egy finn fellépésük során megszakították a koncertjüket, mert kétszer annyi ember akart bejutni, mint ahány helyre engedélyezte a rendőrség a rendezvényt - kísértetiesen emlékeztetve a magyarországi West Balkán-tragédiára.Videó a félbeszakított koncertjükről Közben egy fiatal tehetséget is leigazoltak: Chris Avantgarde főként a dalok utómunkálataiból vette ki magát. A tavasz folyamán két kislemezt is megjelentettek, melyek eredetileg egyben jelentek volna meg, azonban az elsősorban filmpromóciós célokat szolgáló Friends Turbo és a merőben szokatlan hangzásvilágú The Only One megosztotta a rajongótábort. Az előbbi gyakorlatilag a "Friends" egy az egyben történő újrakiadása volt, míg az utóbbi egy inkább klubhimnusznak mondható lassabb dal, furcsa videoklippel. Júniusban történetük legnagyobb fellépésére került sor az Imtech Arena falai között: a The Stadium Techno Inferno nevű rendezvényen teltház előtt léptek fel, néhány vendégzenész kíséretében. Októberben pedig megjelent a rajongókból vegyes érzelmeket kiváltó, az aktuális legnépszerűbb stílusokat ötvöző The Big Mash Up album. 2012-ben előbb kiadták a teljesen átírt It's A Biz-t kislemezen, majd ismét turnéra indultak. Itt azonban látszott előző albumuk sikertelensége, mert az azt tartalmazó számok az elvileg azt népszerűsítő koncerteken fokozatosan kikoptak a repertoárból és később sem nagyon kerültek elő. Ugyanebben az évben H.P.-t beválasztották a német X-Faktor zsűrijébe. Szeptemberben egy rendkívül váratlanul, mindössze két nappal a megjelenés előtt bejelentett kislemezt, a 4 A.M.-et adták ki, mely stílusában elég közel áll az előző lemezhez. Valamivel később bejelentettek egy új albumot is: a Music For A Big Night Out 2012. november 2-án fog megjelenni. Tagjai Jelenleg * Hans-Peter Geerdes (H.P. Baxxter 1993–) (1964. március 16.) – ének, gitár * Hendrik Stedler (Rick J. Jordan 1993–) (1968. január 1.) – szintetizátor, dobok * Michael Simon (2006–) (1972. augusztus 29.) – szintetizátor, DJ Korábbi tagok * Sören Bühler (Ferris Bueller) (1971. szeptember 29.) (1993–1998) – szintetizátor * Axel Broszeit (Axel Coon) (1975. március 23.) (1998–2002) – szintetizátor * Jürgen Frosch (Jay Frog) (1976. május 7.) (2002–2006) – szintetizátor Társszerzők * Chris Avantgarde * Eric Chase Vendégelőadók * Nikk (Rick felesége) (magasra torzított énekhang és szoprán-éneklés) * Mary K (Rick húga) (The First Time és Tonight) * Mark Acardipane és Dick Rules (Maria (I Like It Loud)) * Jeff „Mantas” Dunn (A Who's Got The Last Laugh Now? 2006 Tour és a The Ultimate Aural Orgasm album gitárosa) * Fatman Scoop (Behind The Cow) * Lincoln (Behind The Cow a koncerteken) * Jimmy Pop (a Bloodhound Gang énekese, The Shit That Killed Elvis) * Kamala (több számban vokálozik) * Status Quo (Jump That Rock! (Whatever You Want)) * Antonella Ruggiero (Ti Sento) * Vicky Leandros (C'est Bleu) Menedzsment * Jens Thele (menedzser) * Kai Busse (könyvelő) * Klaus Perreth (turnészervező) Diszkográfia Az itt található összes adat a Scootertechno.ru által nyilvántartott pozíciókra épít. A forrás hiteles, több nemzeti lista alapján állítják össze. Ahol a mező üres, ott az aktuális kiadványnál még nincs adat. Amelyik mező át van húzva, az azt jelenti, hogy korábbi kiadványra nézve nincs adat vagy nem sikerült felkerülni a lemezeladási listára, vagy a kiadvány nem jelent meg az adott országban. Nagylemezek Kislemezek First Chapter Second Chapter Third Chapter Chapter Four Válogatások Filmes kiadványok Remixek thumb|300px|left|Fellépéseik során gyakran használnak pirotechnikai eszközöket * 1994 - Ultra-Sonic - "Check Your Head" (2004-ben még egyszer remixelték) * 1995 - Shahin & Simon - "Do The Right Thing" * 1995 - Datura - "Angeli Domini" (kiadatlan, később az "Experience" című szám alapja lett" * 1995 - Interactive - "Living Without Your Love" * 2000 - Ratty - "Sunrise (Here I Am)" * 2001 - Modern Talking - "Win The Race" * 2001 - Marc Et Claude - Loving You (Ratty néven) * 2001 - Gouryella - Tenshi (Ratty néven) * 2001 - Charly Lownoise feat. Mental Theo & Starsplash - Wonderful Days (mint Ratty) * 2001 - ATB - Hold You (mint Ratty) * 2003 - Ron Van Der Beuken - Keep On Movin' (Timeless) (mint Ratty) * 2005 - Einmusik - "Jittery Heritage" * 2005 - Dance United - "Help! Asia" * 2005 - Bloodhound Gang - "Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss" * 2006 - Deichkind - "Remmidemmi (Yippie Yippie Yeah)" * 2008 - Lützenkirchen - "3 Tage Wach" * 2008 - Maximum Spell - "I See U" * 2008 - Ultrabeat & Darren Styles - "Discolights" * 2009 - Die Fantastischen Vier - Troy * 2009 - Rammstein - "Pussy" * 2011 - Within Temptation - "Sinéad"Scooter remixek a shefftunes.tk oldalonDiszkográfia adatai a Discogs.com-on Közreműködések * 1996 - The Loop feat. Yosemite Sam - Heureka (a "Bugs Bunny Und Seine Techno Freunde" lemezen kiadott daluk) * 1996 - The Loop feat. Daffy Duck - Wer Oder Was (a "Bugs Bunny Und Seine Techno Freunde" lemezen kiadott daluk) * 1996 - Love Message - Love Message * 1998 - Bravo Allstars - Let The Music Heal Your Soul * 2002 - Dance United - Reach Out * 2005 - The Disco Boys - Vol.5. (Intro) * 2005 - Flashdance & Mixwell (Intro) * 2007 - Harris & H.P. Baxxter - Eisbär (a 80's Flashback c. lemezen) Internetes kiadványok * 2005 - Five Essential * 2005 - Mosh Selector (az All I Wanna Do karácsonyi változata, egyszámos) * 2007 - Stripped * 2009 - The Albüm * 2010 - The Official Hockey World Cup Edition Más néven kiadott szerzemények * 2000 - The Pusher 1-2 (név nélkül, az I'm Your Pusher speciális változatai) * 2001 - Sunrise (mint Ratty) * 2001 - Living On Video (mint Ratty) * 2001 - Posse (I Need You On The Floor) (először Guess Who? néven) * 2001 - Habanera (mint Section 11, később Scooter) * 2002 - Nessaja (először Funky Divas, majd 3AM néven, szöveg nélkül) * 2008 - Jump With Me / Rock The House (mint Sheffield Jumpers) Egyéb * 2004 - Die Erfolgsstory von Scooter (német hangoskönyv az együttes történetéről) * 2004 - Thomas Bernhard meséi - H.P. Baxxter felolvasásában 1998-ban megjelent az ukrán lemezpiacon egy "Scooter - Welcome To Calipso" névre hallgató kiadvány is. Ez azonban nem eredeti kiadvány, hanem kvázi hamisítvány, mivel azon a Calypso nevű együttes számai találhatóak meg a "We Move The Jumpin' Hype" című lemezről, leszámítva az utolsó dalt, amely a No Fate, és azt valóban a Scooter szerezte. A két együttes hasonló stílusa egyébként valóban adhat összetévesztésre okot. Díjak * ANIMAGO számítógépes grafikai fesztivál - Az év videója (Age of Love) (1998) * MTV Oroszország - a világ legjobb bandája (1998) * Német VIVA Comet - legjobb hazai dance előadó (2000) * Német VIVA Comet - legjobb dance előadó (2003) * Echo Music Awards - legjobb hazai dance előadó (2003) * Echo Music Awards - legjobb dance előadó (2004) * Euroconcert - legjobb előadó (2004) * Beatport.com - legjobb hard dance előadó (2009) * The Dome - különdíj 20 fellépés után (2009) * Német VIVA Comet - Platinum díj (legtöbbet játszott előadó a VIVÁ-n (2010) Turnék * Age of Love Tour (1998) * No Time To Chill Tour (1999) * Sheffield Tour (2000) * Push The Beat For This Jam Tour (2002) * We Like It Loud Tour (2004) * Who's Got The Last Laugh Now Tour (2006) * Lass Uns Tanzen Clubtour (2007) * The Ultimate Aural Orgasm Tour (2007, csak Ausztráliában) * Jumping All Over The World Tour + Clubland Tour (2008) * Under The Radar Over The Top Tour (2010) * The Big Mash Up Tour (2012) Fellépéseik Magyarországon Ezek a dátumok a scootertechno.ru által dokumentált időpontok és helyszínek. Amelyek mégsem, illetve nincs mellettük pontos dátum, azok rajongói beszámolókon alapulnak. A Scooter 1995-ben Magyarországon egy országos klubturnén járt, a sarkadi fellépés előtt készült videó tanúsága szerint, de hogy a nevezett két fellépésen túl ez kiterjedt-e más helyszínekre is, jelenleg sajnos nem tudni. * 1994: Sopron * 1995: Sarkad, Sweet Night (május 25.) * 1995: Kazincbarcika, Akropolis * 1997: Budapest, Total Dance Fesztivál (április 26.) * 1998: Budapest, In Da House party (május 9.) * 1998: Sáránd, Club M47 * 1999: Budapest, No Time To Chill Tour (február 15.) * 1999: Budapest, Total Dance Fesztivál (november 13.), lottósorsolás november 14-én * 2002: Budapest, Events Hall (október 19.) * 2003: Siófok, Flört Club (július 30.) * 2005: Budapest, Events Hall (május 15.) * 2009: Budapest, BME Fesztivál (szeptember 15.) * 2010: Szeged, Szegedi Ifjúsági Napok (augusztus 27.) * 2011: Tokaj, Hegyalja Fesztivál (július 13.) * 2011: Budapest, Fridge Fesztivál (november 10.) * 2012: Budapest, Unique Fesztivál (augusztus 24.) Kritikák Mint minden együttesnek, így a Scooternek is vannak kritikusai. Számos ponton fedeztek fel gyengeséget, melyeket többnyire a következőkkel indokoltak: * Túlságosan is a tömeg igényeinek szeretnének megfelelni. Egymást követő számaik meglehetősen egyformák, melyek miatt még a jó zenei ötletek is unalmassá válhatnak. Illetve éppen az ellenkező hatást váltotta ki a "The Big Mash Up" című lemezük, mely esetében a rajongók a hivatalos fórumon és a Facebook-on éppen azt sérelmezték, hogy inkább az aktuális trendeknek akarnak megfelelni, semmint a klasszikus hangzást folytatni. * Rengeteg számuk feldolgozás.Vélemények a Heiligeili Scooter Fórumban Bár a Scooter eredetileg is remixcsapatnak indult, így ez a terület nem lehet számukra idegen, azért a régebbi albumokhoz képest kirívóan magas a feldolgozások aránya. Emellett néha egészen különböző stílusú számok keverékeiből készítik el dalaikat. Rick J. Jordan az egészről ezt nyilatkozta: "Őszintén szólva, az olyan klasszikusok, mint Carajan, Callas, vagy Pavarotti, saját stílusukat mások által készített művekből nyerték el, anélkül, hogy kétségbe vonnánk tehetségüket. Néha nekünk is ettől különlegesek a dalaink: a régi és az új ütközése miatt."2010-es Scooter-biográfia * Sokak számára a Scooter még mindig a kilencvenes éveket képviseli, és "retro"-nak gondolják. Ebben feltehetően közrejátszik az is, hogy a hazai médiában viszonylag kevés teret engednek az együttesnek, s újabb számaikról a nagyközönség nem értesül. Inspirált előadók A Scooter stílusát sokan próbálták meg lemásolni és sajátjuk alapjává tenni. Magyarországon a kilencvenes években a Kozmix volt az, mely mind látványvilágában, mind hangzásában a Scooter utánzására törekedett. Legjellegzetesebb azonban a Section 1 nevű cseh-szlovák formáció (ismertek még Satellite Bass néven is), akik egy komplett albumot is kiadtak "Kill The Silence, Get The Noise" címen, melyben nem nehéz felismerni azokat a Scooter-számokat, melyeket leutánoztak. Jegyzetek Külső hivatkozások Hivatalos oldalak * Scooter hivatalos oldal * A jumpstyle táncosok hivatalos oldala MySpace oldalak * Scooter * Michael Simon rajongói oldala * Michael Simon hivatalos oldala * Jay Frog hivatalos oldala * Jay Frog rajongói * Axel Coon hivatalos oldala * Axel Coon rajongói Rajongói oldalak * A hivatalos magyar rajongói oldal * Egy másik magyar rajongói oldal * Minden, ami Scooter - egy helyen * Music.hu * Jvd-Tech Iráni rajongók * Cseh rajongói klub * Litván rajongók * Holland rajongók * Brit rajongók * Dave oldala * Ausztrál rajongók * Orosz rajongói oldal Hasznos * Teljeskörű információ a Scooterről (angol) * Angol-orosz weboldal, a rajongók a legjobbnak választották * Scooter.lap.hu - linkgyűjtemény * Pólóra vasalható Scooter-rajz